Rey Tormenta
El Rey Tormenta es una criatura similar a un sátiro que aparece como antagonista principal de My Little Pony: La Película. Es el conquistador de las tierras más allá de Equestria, el cual lanza una invasión sobre Canterlot y busca apoderarse la magia de las cuatro princesas alicornio para dominar el mundo. Es derrotado por las Seis Amigas y su antigua segunda al mando, Tempestad, convertido en piedra, y roto en pedazos. En la página de Hasbro se usa su nombre en inglés, Storm King, mientras que en el tráiler de la película es acreditado como "El Rey Storm". Desarrollo y diseño El Rey Tormenta guarda parecido con “Snowbutt McTwinkles”, el yeti que aparece en Fiesta Arruinada. En los conceptos originales mostrados en The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie, el Rey Tormenta originalmente fue diseñado como “más elemental, como una tormenta de verdad” y luego rediseñado para tener una forma cuadrúpeda similar a un lobo. Un boceto temprano del arte conceptual de Joy Ang identifica esta forma como un , una criatura de la mitología japonesa con un cuerpo compuesto por relámpagos. El diseño final del Rey Tormenta se decidió cuando el equipo quería que fuera una criatura bípeda, y de acuerdo con la directora artística de la película, Rebecca Dart, “estábamos diseñándolo más como un babuino o un yak”. El diseñador de conceptos José López también declaró que el diseño del Rey Tormenta fue “inspirado en figuras icónicas de películas clásicas que el director Jayson Thiessen pensó que serían buenas referencias para la personalidad del personaje”. En entrevistas con Lionsgate, declaró acerca del Rey Tormenta, “ ”. Representación en La Película El Rey Tormenta aparece como el antagonista central. Él envía a su segundo al mando, Tempestad, su subordinado Grubber, y su ejército de Storm Creatures a Canterlot para ocupar la ciudad y asegurar la magia de las cuatro princesas alicornio. En su primera aparición en pantalla, el Rey Tormenta se comunica con Tempestad a través de un hechizo de poción y le recuerda los términos de su acuerdo: entregarle la magia de las princesas y darle energía al Cetro de Sacanas a cambio de restaurar su cuerno roto. Más adelante en la película, la Princesa Skystar revela que ella, su madre la Reina Novo, y el resto de los ponis de mar solían ser hipogrifos y vivían en la cima del Monte Aris antes de que el Rey Tormenta lo invadiera y los forzaran a huir bajo el agua. Después de la captura de Twilight Sparkle, el Rey Tormenta aparece ante ella y usa el Cetro de Sacanas para drenar su magia y la de las otras princesas, concediéndole poder masivo y control sobre el sol y la luna. Cuando las amigas de Twilight vienen a su rescate, el Rey Tormenta usa su recién adquirido poder para crear un poderoso ciclón. Tempestad le pide que cumpla su parte del trato y restaure su cuerno, pero él le revela que sólo la estaba usando y la ataca. Antes de que el Rey Tormenta pueda destruir a Twilight y a Tempestad, el resto de las Seis Amigas intervienen y derriban el Cetro de Sacanas de sus manos. Mientras la magia del cetro se sale de control, el Rey Tormenta y Twilight se apresuran por reclamarlo, y ambos son succionados hacia la tormenta. Pronto los dos vuelven a tierra firme, y el Rey Tormenta intenta convertir a Twilight y a sus amigas en piedras de obsidiana. Tempestad, habiendo cambiado por la traición del Rey Tormenta y porque Twilight la salvó del ciclón, salta en medio de su ataque y ambos quedan petrificados. El cuerpo del Rey Tormenta cae desde el balcón del castillo y se rompe en pedazos. Durante los créditos de cierre de la película, uno de los guardias del Rey Tormenta ensambla su cuerpo aparentemente aún consiente en una mezcolanza de partes corporales reorganizadas, la cual se derrumba. Tempestad también intenta golpear una piñata que se asemeja al Rey Tormenta, antes de recurrir al uso de su cuerno para hacerla estallar. Representación en la serie Octava temporada School Daze - Part 1 El Rey Tormenta es mencionado tanto por Twilight Sparkle como por Sandbar en el episodio School Daze - Part 1, el cual tiene lugar luego de los eventos de My Little Pony: La Película. Otras representaciones Cómics de IDW El pasado del Rey Tormenta sirve como base del volumen #1 de My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel. En el volumen, él y su segundo al mando, Strife, invaden la capital abisinia de Panthera, saqueando todos los tesoros del palacio y prendiéndole fuego al resto de la ciudad. Sin embargo, Strife más tarde traiciona al Rey Tormenta y se alía con la Capitana Celaeno y su tripulación de aves piratas. El Rey Tormenta, enfurecido por esta traición, nombra a Grubber como su nuevo segundo al mando. En el volumen #2, el Rey Tormenta alcanza la nave de Celaeno, arroja a Strife por la borda por su traición, y obliga a Celaeno y a su tripulación a trabajar para él como repartidores. En el volumen #4, el Rey Tormenta rastrea a Tempestad, quien estaba en posesión de la Malaquita de la Mala Suerte mientras huía de sus Storm Creatures. En ese momento, ambos forman una alianza, en la que Tempestad accedía a convertirse en la nueva segundo al mando del Rey Tormenta en su búsqueda de poder mágico a cambio de que el Rey Tormenta sanara su cuerno roto. El Rey Tormenta también es mencionado durante la Convocatoria de las Criaturas en la página 15 del volumen #61 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Libros de cuentos Libros de capítulos En The Stormy Road to Canterlot, el Rey Tormenta se encuentra con a una Fizzlepop Berrytwist con el cuerno roto quien robó la Malaquita de la Mala Suerte de su posesión. Él le ofrece arreglar su cuerno si ella puede conseguir una perla del reino de los Hipogrifos. Luego de que Fizzlepop, ahora bajo del nombre de Tempestad, fallara esta tarea, ella le sugiere robar la magia de las tres princesas alicornio de Canterlot, para hacerlo más poderoso. Este libro de cierta forma contradice la versión de la película de lo que pasó con los hipogrifos, ya que dice que Tempestad y Grubber causaron que huyeran, en lugar del Rey Tormenta. La Capitana Celaeno también menciona al Rey Tormenta en el libro Beyond Equestria: Rainbow Dash Rights the Ship. Libros de cuentos ilustrados El Rey Tormenta aparece en el libro de cuentos The Great Princess Caper, el cual recuenta los eventos de la película desde la perspectiva de Grubber. Software My Little Pony (juego de móviles) El Rey Tormenta es un personaje del juego de móviles de Gameloft. Descripción de Hasbro.com Storm King es el rígido soberano de todas las tierras al sur de Equestria. Pasó los últimos años expandiendo su imperio, ¡y ahora quiere apoderarse de Equestria! Ruidoso, molesto y algo loco, ha derrotado a las potenciales amenazas a su reinado gracias a su vasto ejército de temibles Storm Creatures. Descripción de My Little Pony Friendship Club Descripción de The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie '' Mercancía En la Friendship is Magic Collection, una figurilla del Rey Tormenta está incluida en el paquete Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack junto con la Princesa Celestia. En la línea de juguetes Guardians of Harmony, fue lanzada una figura “Fan Series” del Rey Tormenta y Grubber. El Rey Tormenta también aparece en las tarjetas #17, #57, #60 y #68 del kit My Little Pony The Movie de las cartas intercambiables de Enterplay. En el kit de expansión “Seaquestria and Beyond” del juego de cartas coleccionables de Enterplay, las cartas #66 C y #142 UR son del Rey Tormenta. Personalidad El Rey Tormenta es mostrado como un tirano malvado y hambriento de poder. Su comportamiento cambia impredeciblemente entre agradable y animoso, sarcástico y petulante, y frío y despiadado. Exhibe una naturaleza cruel y arrogante, poniendo mala cara ante las nociones de “lindura” y “amistad”, y se enfurece cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere. A pesar de haber sido traicionado en el pasado por uno de sus secuaces, el mismo Rey Tormenta es deshonesto y manipulador, haciendo falsas promesas de restaurar el cuerno de Tempestad y luego usando sus poderes contra ella cuando ya no le es útil. Citas |Tomo #1 de My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel}} |Tomo #1 de My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel}} |Tomo #4 de My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel}} Referencias de:Sturm König en:The Storm King pl:Storm King ru:Король Шторм Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Realeza